Wings of destiny Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent projects for contributors/editors, click the "Talk" button above. 'Wing of Destiny Wiki - Editor's Corner' The WoDW Editor's Corner is a must-read for any newbie or veteran editor of the wiki. In this section, aspects that are relevant to this wiki will be explained and discussed, such as editing guidelines, recommendations and the use of local templates. If you are looking for general information about how wikis work, take a look at the sections below. 'Priorities / Philosophy of the WoD Wiki' First, let's discuss the priorities/philosophy of this wiki, in terms of the content found and the editing (in order of importance): #The quality of the information found on the wiki is the most important aspect. At any given point, even if there is little information found on the wiki, it must be accurate, verifiable, objective (as much as possible) and written in "proper" English. Avoid using expressions, slang and contractions (you're --> you are) in text. Visitors may use a translator (such as Google Translate) to view the wiki in their native language and using expressions, slang or contractions may lead to a poor translation. Pictures/images can sometimes act as objective proof and also contibute to the quality of the information in a way, as long as it supports or complements the information found on a page. #The quantity of the information: the wiki should deal with a large variety of WoD-related topics and provide a large amount of rich information (as explained in #1). Although this can be a challenge due to the vast amount of items and features in Wings of Destiny, our wiki strives to be the most complete source of WoD information. The inclusion of details in pages falls into this category. #'Site Navigation': through the use of navigation bars ("navbar") and/or navigation boxes ("navbox") on pages, the wiki navigation bar, internal and external links to related content, tables, and the feature of the wiki, viewers should easily find the information they want and in the fewest amount of clicks. Dead-end pages (pages with no links to other pages or content) should be generally be avoided, there should always be a link to the related topics or items that are mentionned in any page. In that aim, different navbox templates should (and hopefully will) be created and placed on pages according to their revelance. #'Scripts/Features': we generally discourage the use of complex code and rich html unless it is judged to be useful to the purpose of a page or it adds value to the content. This topic is still a bit vague and is open for discussion on the forums or the Community Portal Talk page. Consider the fact that only a small minority of visitors on this wiki (and most wikis, I would assume) become editors. Of these, not all have experience using the MediaWiki interface ("Visual" mode) and even fewer have experience editing rich html or complex script, javascript, templates such as infoboxes, etc. in "Source" mode. To get the maximum amount of people to contribute to the wiki by using Visual mode and to avoid scaring away possible editors, rich html / complex code should be avoided as a general rule for the time being. If an editor choses to use rich html in a page, he basically becomes responsible for maintaining that page. More items will be added to this list as the wiki grows, so be sure to check this page regularly for updates. 'Editing Guidelines' Here are recommendations and/or requirements for all editors of the WoD Wiki. Leaving an Edit Summary Whenever you make changes to a page, please leave a a short abreviated summary of your edit in the "Edit Summary" box to make it easy for editors and visitors to quickly know the changes in the Wiki Activity. *Example 1: You added information to a table in the Soul Slot Enhancement section of the Souls Page. The Edit Summary box could look something like this: "/* Soul Slot Enhancement */ added Slot Points value for Slot Level 21: 8,820." *Example 2: You just added a photo to a page and changed the wording of the text. In the Edit Summary box, you could write: "added photo and changed the wording of parts of the text." "Minor edit" Box Only tick this box if your edit did not modify the wording/meaning of text found on the page or did not add any new content to the page, etc. Minor edits examples: correcting spelling mistakes, adding punctuation or inserting line breaks to change the appearance of the page are considered to be "minor edits". Regular edit examples: If you've added explanations, new content or replaced/modified values or significant portions of the text on a page (more than 1-2 words), this is NOT considered a minor edit and the box should be left un-ticked. Read more on this topic . Templates More and more templates will be implemented to insure the consistency of the information that is displayed. As of July 14th, 2013 one of the biggest challenge editors of the wiki have to face is creating individual pages for all items found in WoD: equipment (weapons, armor and accessories), cards, blueprint materials and the list goes on. It is important that all of the information found on pictures of items be written in text on the page or in an infobox. This will be important for the future implementation of tooltips (a feature that displays a small information box when hovering your cursor over a link). Filenames & Formats - Guidelines When you upload files to the wiki, there are a few things to keep in mind: *Format: Please upload all pictures in PNG (.png) format. Although the file size may be larger, this insures the best possible resolution for pictures. If you upload large picture in JPEG/JPG format, they might turn out to be blurry or "pixely" at times. *Filenames:' please include full words in your filenames', avoid abbreviations or acronyms. For example, if you want to upload a picture for a Black Wasp Bow for the hunter class, you could name your file: "Equipment_BlackWaspBow_Hunter.png", dont upload the file with an abbreviated name such as "BWB.png", etc. When full words are included in the filenames, it makes it much easier to insert photos to pages by using the "Find" box. Try it out! We might eventually establish filename conventions depending on the category of the files in the future. For example: all equipment category pictures could have this format: "Equipment_Nameofitem_Class.png". This could be applied to other categories where the items are class-based. Ex: blueprints: "Blueprints_ConjurerHood_Mage.png", etc. 'Community Messages' Now that you have an idea of how we do things on the WoDW, get involved! Have a look at the Community Messages page to find out which areas of the wiki need to be developped or which sections of the wiki are missing information or pictures. Remember, this wiki is created by the players for the players. By editing pages, creating new pages or improving the content found here, you help players from all around the world understand the game a bit better! If you've never tried editing a wiki, give it a try. It's probably easier than you think! If you have any questions about editing pages, there's plenty of help available to you. You can leave a message on the Community Portal Talk page ("Talk" button at the top of the page), leave a message on my wall (link in my signature below) or leave a comment on the page(s) you'd like to modify. Happy editing! Mayor Adam West (profile | wall | ) WoD Wiki (Admin) 20:59, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Now that the main aspects of this wiki have been explained, feel free to continue reading this page to understand how wikis work in general... General Information New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community